XV
by yukiasakura202
Summary: XV a self develop secret organization. XV is made up of people from ages 8up...Undead is just a name the Koi use to name a group of demons, spirits, vampires, werewolves and many other things...


**yukiasakura202: hello everyone this is a story my sisters wanted me to write it's a non-anime story so I hope you guys enjoy it. It's about vampire hunters, vampire and werewolves.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_The walls of the mansion was originally snow white but now it was blood red. There were creatures with sharp fangs attacking just regular humans. Four girls watch helplessly from their room above the tragic fight. They watch as their parents were killed. They watch as their parents's throat torn out. They watch as blood splashes everywhere turning the place once called home into a blood red hell. The four girls were too shock to look away. Too numb to run. Too afraid to scream for help. All they could do was watch as the people they've once known and loved get killed by these bloodlust creatures. Then a man dressed in all black came into the room. The man noticed that the four girls were trembling in fear. The man lifted his hand and muttered something, then the four girls slowly fainted one by one. Last thing they heard was the man saying I'm sorry._

_-------------------------------------------------------------- _

**X-V a self-develop secret organization. X-V is made up of people from ages 8-up. These people are trained and educated by their each assigned trainer and educator. These people each have a very shocking past. They were recruited by people working for X-V. These people of X-V are called **_**Koi**_**. The **_**Koi**_** are to be trained and educated when they are young or as soon as they went to X-V. Once the **_**Koi **_**completes their training, they are to be tested with their own personal match power, after that then they are to work for X-V. The work they do are to exterminate certain things called the **_**Undead**__**Undead **_**is just a name the **_**Koi **_**use to name a group of **_**demons, spirits, vampires, werewolves and many other things. **_**The powers that the **_**Koi **_**receive are specially matched by their intellectual and physical strength just for each and one of them. There are some scientist working for X-V to create the perfect 'power' for each and one of the **_**Koi**_**, the powers also leave a mark on each and one of them; to prove they are one of the **_**Koi**_

**There are many type of 'work' in X-V like: Spiritualist, those who are capable on seeing spirits, fairies and communicate with them or terminates them. Dementor, those who are able to see out those who are demons or exterminate them. Tracker, those who track down those of the **_**Undead.**_** Hunters of The Night (aka: HTN), those who are to hunt down vampires. Hunters of The Moon (aka: HTM), those who hunt down werewolves. **

**There are many **_**Koi **_**that are Spiritualist, Dementor, and Trackers, but only a few are HTN and HTM. There are only four girls that are both HTN and HTM. These girls are specially trained and educated. They weren't recruited like the other **_**Koi. **_**They were found by Master Sylthfarn himself. Master Sylthfarn is the creator of X-V, he is only 18 when he first created X-V. Master Sylthfarn found these four girls when he was 30. The four girls were only 5 when he found them and he took them in and raised them like they are his own children. When the four girls were 8 they requested to become a**_** Koi. **_**At first Master Sylthfarn didn't agree but later on the four girls were able to persuade him on letting them become a **_**Koi**_**The four girls were learn very quickly on the stuff about the **_**Undead. **_**Also the training they did was harder for most 8 year olds. Master Sylthfarn and his team of scientists has ran some testes and found out that the four girls are extremely strong in will power and physical strength. These four girls were quickly done with their training and educating at the age of 10, and they started to work for X-V. They are now the only one that could handle being a HTN and HTM at the same time. They have worked for X-V for 5 years, but lived there for 10 years; 8 years in Master Sylthfarn's care, 2 years of training in X-V. These four little girls, have now blossomed into four beautiful young ladies.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Yuki Sakura **

**Age: 15 years old. **

**Hair: Waist length blond hair. **

**Eyes: Midnight blue. **

**Weapon: Two white guns.**

**Birthday: December 25****th**

**Hobbies: Singing, dancing, playing the piano.**

**Mark: On her lower back.**

**Sakuya Li**

**Age: 15 years old.**

**Hair: Shoulder length brown hair.**

**Eyes: Emerald green.**

**Weapon: Two pink daggers.**

**Birthday: October 5****th**

**Hobbies: Fortune telling and reading.**

**Mark: On her mid-thigh.**

**Kawaii Hwaung**

**Age: 15 years old.**

**Hair: Mid-back length purple-red hair.**

**Eyes: Black.**

**Weapon: Light purple whip.**

**Birthday: November 10****th**

**Hobbies: Drawing and listening to music.**

**Mark: Behind her neck.**

**Kami Kamiya**

**Age: 15 years old.**

**Hair: Short black hair.**

**Eyes: Hazel.**

**Weapon: Light green bow and arrow.**

**Birthday: October 2****nd**

**Hobbies: Writing poems and stories.**

**Mark: Behind her left shoulder.**

* * *

**At X-V**

"You wanted to see us?" asked a black hair girl, opening the door to Master Sylthfarn's room.

Behind her was a blond hair girl, a purple-red hair girl and a brown hair girl.

"Yes. Have a seat Kami, Yuki, Kawaii, and Sakuya." said Master Sylthfarn waving his hand towards the couch in front of his desk.

They four girls sat down on the couch and looked at Sylthfarn.

"Do you guys have any idea why you're in hear?" asked Master Sylthfarn looking at them.

"Another mission." answered Sakuya sternly.

"Yes, but it's a bit different this time." said Master Sylthfarn.

"How different?" asked Kawaii.

"Well you're going to be dealing with vampires." said Master Sylthfarn simply.

"That's not different. All we have to do is kill them right?" asked Yuki.

"Yes, but this time the location is different." said Master Sylthfarn.

"Where? Romania? New York? Settle? Phoenix?" asked Kami.

"No. You're going to be at school." said Master Sylthfarn calmly.

"SCHOOL?!" shouted the four girls at the same time.

"Yes, and please keep your voices down." said Master Sylthfarn.

"But, Sylth...we haven't be to school since we can remember it." said Yuki.

"True, but I've heard news on some Blue Bloods arriving here at Japan at Tsukiomi High." said Master Sylthfarn.

"But why a school? What will those bloodlust creatures want with a school full of ignorant teenagers?" asked Kawaii.

"That's why I want you guys to find out." said Master Sylthfarn.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Sakuya.

"You guys must go to Tsukiomi High and blend in and gather as much data as possible." said Master Sylthfarn.

"Okay, fine. When do we start?" asked Kami.

"Tomorrow." said Master Sylthfarn as-a-matter-a-fact.

"TOMORROW?!" shouted the four girls again.

"Shhh." said Master Sylthfarn.

"But how can we blend when we have never been to school before?" asked Yuki.

"I have already did some research for you guys and it is at the house you guys will be staying during this time period." said Master Sylthfarn.

"How are we suppose to dress at a school? Can we dress like what we are wearing now?" asked Kawaii looking at the clothes their wearing today.

Sakuya was wearing a hot pink low-cut and a light pink seat shirt, with some matching pink shorts and some pink and white tennis shoes. Her wavy brown hair was tied into a pony tail, she looks absolutely stunning. Kami was wearing black capris and a grey t-shirt with a black short sleeves shirt and some black sandals. Her black short hair was clipped up by a few hair clips and she looked like a model from one of those Seventeen magazines. Kawaii was wearing a white exercise bra showing her belly that was pierced with a rhinestone on it. She had a light brown shirt unzipped and some jeans on, also with some nice white flats. Her beautiful purple-red hair was put into a half ponytail and she looked absolutely breathtaking. Yuki was dressed in all white, white tank-top and a white jacket hanging on her shoulders with a white skirt a little above her knees and some matching white boots. She let down her silky blond hair and she look like a goddess.

"Absolutely not!" said Master Sylthfarn.

"Why not? I think we look okay." said Sakuya.

"You each look really beautiful, but you guys have to wear uniforms that are assigned by the school." said Master Sylthfarn.

"Uniforms! I already hate this mission before I even started." said Kami with a pout.

"Cheer up, it's not going to be that bad. You guys are going to meet new people." said Master Sylthfarn.

"Fine." the four girls said in a union.

"Good. Now one more thing..." said Master Sylthfarn.

"Don't mention anything about X-V." they all said at the same time.

Master Sylthfarn looked at them and started to laugh.

"You always say that, before we left for a mission and it's kinda getting old; Sylth." said Yuki.

"Yeah, Sylth. Try saying have a nice trip or don't get killed by the Blue Bloods." said Kawaii.

"Heh. Okay, if that's what you guys want me to say." said Master Sylthfarn.

"No. It's just an example." said Sakuya.

"Okay enough talk. It's time for us to leave if we want to memorize the stuff about the school." said Kawaii opening the door and started to leave.

"Okay then, you guys may leave." said Master Sylthfarn.

"Bye Syth." said Yuki at the same time.

"Bye." said Kami waving goodbye to Master Sylthfarn.

Then all four girls left Master Sylthfarn's office and went to the limo that will be driving them to their new 'home'.

* * *

**yukiasakura202: okay thanks again for reading!!!! please give me great reviews! i will update as soon as possible!!!**


End file.
